Mentiras y sufrimiento
by KudoRanie
Summary: No todo es lo que parece Ran fijate en las personas antes de caer en la trampa. mi primer fic Conan. dedicado a Alex
1. Por amor se hace todo

Holaaaa! Aquí mi primer fic de detective Conan y bueno se lo dedico a mi amigo Alex fanático de la serie!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un dia normal en casa del gran detective Mouri.

Me voy ya!-gritaba una joven chica no muy animada

Espera ran-neechan, voy contigo- gritaba un pequeño llamado Conan.

Date prisa o me voy, mira Sonoro ya toca al timbre corre!

_Pero la sorpresa que se llevo al llegar abajo, la sorpresa para ella y para el pequeño de las gafas, allí estaba el detective desparecido, el gran Shinichi Kudo y parecía esperarle con una sonrisa_

Hola Ran!Ya he llegado-dijo alegremente, pero cambio su expresión al ver la mirada de la chica.

Shi-Shi-Shinichi-sentía que sus ojos se inundaban no quería llorar, no al menos delante de el.

No-no-no puede ser!-el pequeño estaba alucinando.-"Tu tranquilo Ran te va a descubrir ya veras ahora viene el toque de gracia"

Tu-tú-tu…Shinichi, no te vuelvas a ir por favor y-yo…

_Se tiró a los brazos de él llorando y el pequeño no esperaba esa reacción, se enfureció al ver que abrazaba a otro que no era él._

Vamos, vamos no me seas llorona tampoco ha sido para tan..

No, no que va, tu no te pones en mi lugar tu no sabes lo que es llorar por una persona que, una persona que, que pasa de ti y tampoco sabes lo mal que lo he pasado Shinichi. Pero antes de que te vuelvas a ir por tus malditos casos te quiero decir que yo, yo, yo…

Ran, llegaremos tarde…

Ves tu Conan-kun yo tengo una cosa que hacer.

Si eso vete Kud…Conan-kun

Pe, pero…yo Ran no te fíes él, él….

**-CONAN CALLATE!-**Ran estaba tan histérica que le chillo al pobre niño

Ran-neechan…(que voy a hacer este es falso yo YO soy el verdadero Shinichi)

Ran…te he hechado de menos

Si si y yo voy y me lo creo, Shinichi no soy ton…

_No pudo acabar pues este la estaba besando_

Shin, Shinichi…

Ran te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare y ya se que tu estas enfadada pero yo, yo te lo digo de verdad…

BAKA!yo también te he amado, desde que somos críos, sentí que no te quería como a un amigo

si? Me lo juras?

Ajajaj eres como un crió pequeño

Vamos corre vamos a la escuela…pero antes…Ran quieres ser mi novia?

Emm lo siento pero para tu desgracia…SI! Y SOY MUY CELOSA EEH!

Y yo por eso no quiero que nadie se te acerque ni ese niño

_Conan no hablaba simplemente no estaba, estaba presente pero no podía pensar en nada_

Vamos Conan llegaremos tarde

Ran ves tirando quiero hablar con el crío

Como quieras- se va no sin antes dándole un beso a su novio pero en la mejilla

Bien quien eres tu- Conan daba miedo estaba de muy mala leche

Tu peor pesadilla…Quién voy a ser? Soy Shinichi Kudo

Eso, eso es un poco difícil ya que ese soy yo no crees?

Bueno tu mientes yo también, tu te haces pasar por un crío y yo por un tío al qué la vida le va de narices con una novia guapísima y aparte soy famoso

Vamos o qué? Venga chicos!

Si mi amor, llegaremos tarde?

No creo ya estamos aquí y quedan 10 minutos pa que empiecen las clases.

Dame un besito

Claro cariño aunque te daré una cosa mejor, que te mereces más .

_Acto seguido le da un puñetazo como la Hermione al Draco Malfoy en la 3ª peli._

QUE HACES NIÑATA! No eres mas k una pa asquerosa vete a la mierda

**-VUELVE A INSULTARLA Y TE JURO QUE NO SALES VIVO DE AQUÍ!PORQUE YO MISMO TE MATO!**

TU¿¿¿? JAJAJA UYY K MIEDO LA MIERDA NIÑO

_Le d aun empujón y lo tira al suelo y cuando va a pegarle algo lo frena_

_-_Te olvidas de mí mi amor?

Ran…

Ahora conocerás el infierno! KYAAAAAAA!

Estas bien Shinichi?- dice dirigiéndose a Conan

Si, Ran yo lo siento te lo quise decir pero…

Yo ya lo sabia, me lo dijo Kazuha que te oyó con Hattori-kun

Entonces porque le besaste?

Por un momento pensé que pudieras ser tu al verte al bajar pero ya después de la declaración no me creí nada

Kudo ten esto es del apotoxín tómatelo y serás tu…allí tendremos un duelo

Como sabré que es la solución de verdad¿?

yo me la tomaré primero

Ai?

Si

no, no te dejaré

Kudo porfavor hazme caso por una vez en tu larga vida

ok

_se la tomo ydespues de varios minutos volvió a ser Shiho Miyano_

Ahora tú

_Cuando al fin fue Shinichi empezó el duelo, toda la escuela estaba fuera y no habian dado clase._

ALERTA KUDO TE MATARÉ

lo tienes claro wapo

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

_4 disparos se oyeron y de los 4 a Shinichi le habia dado uno en el brazo, estaba apoyado en la pared kuando vió que le apuntaba y esta vez en el estomago. ERA SU FIN._

SHINICHI KUIDADO!

KUDOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**BANG!**_

(esto es estar muerto? No lo parece que esa luz… joder no me ha dado pura potra menos mal y ese cuerpo? No por favor no)Ran ran?

_El cuerpo de la chica estaba tumbado en el suelo, el falso Shinichi salió huyendo, todos los del colegio asustados y Shinichi se acercó a ella_

Ran? Porfavor contesta **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!LO MATARE RAN TE JURO QUE LO MATARE PORFAVOR ABRE LOS OJOS RAN, ESTO ES MI CULPA, PORQUE LO HICISTE! PORQUE TU!**

Shin, cought cought, shi shinichi a veces por la la pe persona cought que amas se, se ha hace to todo

Kudo la ambulancia esta de camino!

Gracias Shiho

Shinichi que le va a pasar? Va a sobrevivir verdad?

Tranquila Sonoko no dejaré que le pase nunca nada.

_Ya en el hospital…_

Ran abre los ojos por favor!

_**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_De repente la máquina sonó, cosas que eran malas noticias_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pronto el segundo capitulo pero solo si os ha gustado el primero, almenos un review quiero please

Alex te gusto? Espero tambien tu respuesta


	2. En el Hospital

_Hola! Descubriremos que le espera a Ran en un futuro ni yo misma lo se…._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ya en el hospital…_

Ran abre los ojos por favor!

_**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_De repente la máquina sonó, cosas que eran malas noticias_

_Cuatro personas entraron en la sala, dos médicos y dos enfermeras. _

Sacar al chico de aquí!

No Ran! **RAAAAN! RAN NO ME DEJES SOLO! AORAVUELVO A SER YO NO ME ABANDONES RAN!**

Cogerlo rápido!

Lo sentimos chico has de ir fuera!

_Pasaron 2 horas y no decían nada, lo único que decían cuando se iban era: Pobre chico…_

_Entonces…_

Kudo vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos, nadie nos decía nada y…

Gracias Hattori, Toyama.

Como está Ran?

No me dicen nada todavía, pero me parece que no muy bien…

**TU! POR TU CULPA MI HIJA ESTA AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE ME LAS PAGARÁS KUDO! OJALÁ NO EXISTIERAS**

_PLAFF_

_Kogoro Mouri le había pegado un puñetazo al pobre chico que cuando este iba a protestar se callo, pues vio como Kogoro se cayó al suelo llorando y venia corriendo su mujer a ayudarlo_

Tranquilo Kogoro todo saldrá bien…- su mujer intentaba animarlo con palabras que ni ella misma creía- Ran…Ran…no mueras por favor Ran…

Familiares y amigos de Ran Mouri?

Si somos nosotros…- dijo Heidi Hattori, pues el único que podía hablar más o menos bien era él.

La operación era muy difícil pero ya comprobó el chico que salió adelante, peró en la habitación de repente empezó a sonar el pito. Era una parada cardiaca. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero no puedo seguir adelante.

**Esta diciendo que, que mi hija ha…**

Efectivamente señora Ran ha muerto, lo hicimos todo de verdad.

No, no puede ser Ran Ran…ella es mi mejor amiga hagan algo

Tranquila Kazuha…no… no te preoupes la vida sigue en adelante y…- Heiji cayó al suelo no podía mas y empezó a llorar cómo nunca había llorado

Heiji… tú…Heiji estás bien?

…DONDE ESTA KUDO?

**RAAAAN! No te preocupes en dos segundos estaré contigo.**

**ALTO KUDO!**

**NO KOGORO APARTESE COMO HA DICHO ES MI CULPA Y SI RAN NO ESTA AQUÍ YO TAMPOCO!**

**No es tu culpa Kudo, Ran, Ran quiso protegerte y ella sólo pretendía que tu salieras bien, si tu ahora mueres su esfuerzo será en vano. **

DOCTOR… DOCTOR!

Dime

RAPIDO LA CHICA, LA CHICA HA VUELTO EN SI…

Voy para allá, quédate con la familia.

Como que ha vuelto en si…?

No lo sé, la chica ha empezado a decir un nombre y…

Que nombre?- Heiji estaba intrigado…

Shinichi- respondió Kazuha al acto- era Shinichi el nombre?

Si, no paraba de decir ese nombre entonces la tranquilizamos y el pulso se fue estableciendo

Traemos información, pues ella no ha querido morir, no de momento y va a seguir adelante, no nos explicamos cómo ha podido sobrevivir ni como había podido estar muerta durante un tiempo

Entonces está bien? Esta bien? De verdad puedo entrar a verla? Dentro de unos minutos le avisamos y podréis entrar unos cuantos, pero no más de 4, dinos tu nombre por favor y entrarás primero.

Hattori, Heiji Hattori.

Hattori?

Heiji?(Parece que a Heiji le ha afectado mucho…Pero porqué? Me debería afectar más a mi yo soy su amiga pero… bueno Ran esta bien)

_Pasó 1 hora y avisaron a los familiares y amigos de la enferma Ran Mouri_

Ran? Ran estás despierta hija mia?

Ran cariño como estas? Estamos aquí no te preocupes y también Heiji y Shinichi, Kazuha está fuera ahora entrará cuando papá y yo vayamos fuera.

Vamos Eri, dejemos a los jóvenes

Kazuha cielo ya puedes entrar.

Gracias señora Kisaki, señor Mouri

Ran, por favor abre los ojos! Ran te he de decir muchas cosas Ran! Ran! Ran yo yo, por favor Ran no me hagas llorar, tu me conoces no me gusta llorar pero si a ti te pasa algo te juro que a mi también.

Shin… shinichi…

Ran, ran estas despierta?

_Ran abrió los ojos y miró a Shinichi él estaba a un lado de la cama tomándole la mano, vio a kazuha enfrente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y notó que alguien le tomaba la otra mano, seria su padre o su madre? Miró y vio a Heiji Hattori…a heiji hattori? Tuvo que mirar dos veces pues no se lo creía y cuando lo miró por segunda vez, vio que estaba llorando…_

Shinichi-kun, Kazuha-chan, Heiji-kun arigato…cought cought…arigato gozaimas…están mis padres?

Quieres que los avise? están fuera

MMM no arigato Kazuha pero prefiero estar con vosotros un ratito

Ran estas bien de verdad? Estas loca? No debiste hacer eso!

Shinichi no te preocupes

Pero, pero podrias aber muerto y RAN yo yo…

Shinichi… puedes ir a buscar algo de beber porfi…

Digo a tus padres que entren..?

No, no diles que aun no desperté porfavor.

_Shinichi le hizo caso y fue a buscarle algo de beber y aprovechó para ir al lavabo._

Kazuha-chan, Heiji-kun he de hablar con vosotros…-se incorporó para hablar con ellos, su expresión era seria-Shinichi me mintió, el era Conan-kun…

QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?

Lo que oyes Kazuha…pero para que no me lo explicará le dije que me lo contaste tú Kazuha y que lo había oído de ti Heiji.

Como es eso?Porque no le dijiste la verdad?

No podía y menos en ese momento…

Ran… yo lo sabia pero no quise decírtelo… no pude traicionar a un amigo

No pasa nada Heiji-kun

Kazuha podrías ir fuera a entretener a Shinichi please, que no entre, yo le he de contar a Ran todo lo de Shinichi, ya que tengo por dado que él no se atreverá…

Ok Heiji hasta ahora Ran-chan

Hasta ahora!

Mira, lo que te contaré ahora es fuerte puedes confiar en mi y todo lo que te digo es cierto. Todo ocurrió cuando fuisteis al tropical land, Shinichi siguió a un hombre y este estaba haciendo chantaje a otro, y no atendió que otro venía por detrás y le dio un golpe el la cabeza, luego este le dio una droga que le convirtió en un joven niño de seis años. Fue a vivir contigo y desde entonces hasta ayer era Conan Edogawa e iba solucionando los casos de tu padre.

Hattori el te lo contó a ti y a mi no, no confiaba en mi?

Claro que si, pero temía que te pasara algo malo y eso él no se lo perdonaría. Perdona pero ayer fuiste une inconsciente, te podría haber matado por querer protegerlo, veis como no lo podéis evitar! Estáis enamorados!

NO!

Como?

Quiero decir que no puedo confiar en él, claro que le quiero siempre le he querido, pero no, no hay confianza.

Sabes que? Kazuha se ha sacado novio

Qué ¿? Peró si Kazuha y tú…os amabais…

No, yo nunca dije que la amara, la protegí, la protejo y la protegeré siempre, es mi mejor amiga y no dejaré que le pase nada pero de allí a amarla es muy distinto.

Heiji no te lo crees ni tu! Recuerda: Maru take ebisu ni oshi oike…

"n/a es la canción que sale en la 7a película, la del primer amor de Heiji"

YA, YA… pero era mi primer amor, no significa que vaya a ser la segunda o la tercera.

Así que era ella eh?

Ajajaja ya, ya…talvez

Nunca se lo dirás?

Ya se lo dije…dentro de 1500 años se lo diré

Y así la perdiste

Si pero, pero…

Heiji-kun estas llorando…?

Perdona se me pasará

Hay más chicas no solo existe Kazuha…

No lloro por Kazuha tonta!

Y entonces por que?

Porque pensé que ibas a morir…

Heiji mírame y dime que eso es cierto

Te lo juro- y clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de la chica-

_Poco a poco empezaron a juntarse mas y mas, hasta notar el aliento el uno de el otro y entonces…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin del segundo Capitulo

En el proximo capitulo…que pasará entre Ran y Heiji? Y entre Ran y Shinichi? Le daran el alta a Ran y descubriremos quien es el novio de Kazuha!

N/A: Os ha gustado? Lo siento me moria por hacer un poco de Heiji-Ran!

Ejej depende lo que me digan los reviews continuaré la historia de una manera u de otra, así que ya saben porfa envien que me muero de ganas por saber que piensan…al menos un review necesito para continuar la historia uno o dos please.

ONE KISS!

_KudoRanie_

KudoRanHattori: Arigato por tu review, me alegro de que te gustará la primera parte y ya has visto que no maté a tu RAN ejejje Ahora Ran hay dos posibilidades Shin o Heiji… la verdad es que la pareja Ran heiji me encanta aunque es caxo de xunga de hacer pues se conocen muy poco y donde se ponga un Shinichi Ran y un Heiji Kazuha ke se kiten los demas jejeje


End file.
